


Fawning Over You

by AmanaMistleaf



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claudeleth Week (Fire Emblem), Crushes, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Head-pets, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanaMistleaf/pseuds/AmanaMistleaf
Summary: Maybe there was something about strong, Fódlan women that got Almyrans so fired up.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Fawning Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Here is my entry for Claudeleth Week's prompt Crush/Tease. Here is a nervous boi who doesn't know how to handle affection. Enjoy!

_"--Hell, how do you even know that Jeralt is your father?"_

_"Enough!" It was one of those rare moments where Teach got fired up about something, where she actually showed emotion. "I've had it with your damn questions! Yes, I wield the Sword of The Creator! Yes, my past and lineage are spotty! But I can't do a damn thing about those, so quit pestering me about it! I owe you_ nothing _Claude von Riegan. Nothing."_

_"Teach-"_

_"Jeralt_ is _my father, and I will not stand by and listen to you insinuate that he isn't."_

_"Teach, wait, I-"_

_"No. I will not wait," she laughed dryly. "If you're going to behave this way towards me because of a stupid sword, fine. If_ this _is my only value to you, fine. But don't go around acting like you're entitled to knowing every single thing about my new abilities."_

 _She wasn't wrong. The Sword_ was _a pretty important piece to making my dream come true and I fully intended on using its power - and Byleth's - for it; for my far-fetched pipe dream. However, there was some sour taste in my mouth after saying those terrible words to her. Yes, I wanted to use her to make my dream come true, but...I wanted her for something more. Something I didn't really know._

_"T-Teach..."_

_She turned back to the fishing pond, a protective hand resting on her new sword. "I'm done with this conversation. Leave me be, Claude," she sighed. "...And my Sunday planning has been canceled. I need to help_ my father _with something, so you'll have to go to the service."_

 _My heart sank at that. Not only did I abhor going to church services (the only way I was able to get out of them was because I helped Teach with her planning during that time) but she was also disappointed in me. The feeling was like a knife to the gut. I've disappointed people my whole life: my parents, Nader, Grandfather, my people, my friends, everyone. The one person who never felt disappointment in me (at least, in a serious sense) was Teach and now I blew it. I shouldn't have said those things. I messed up_.

_If only I could rewind time..._

_"Y-yeah...see ya later, Professor."_

_"Goodbye."_

That conversation was still fresh in my mind. A few weeks had passed since then and we've reconciled, but there was _still_ something about it that refused to leave me. I couldn't focus on whatever I was trying to work on, my mind a busy hive. All of my schemes came out half-baked due to my distraction. There weren't any major battles coming up so my plans were, luckily, not needed, but I still hated the fact that I just couldn't focus.

We talked about it! I apologized profusely and she forgave me! She even shared her own worries about the matter after things cooled down! It was water under the bridge, but _I couldn't stop thinking about it..._ My only punishment was going to the service, which I later found out she just did that to get back at me and I will admit, I respect that.

I collapsed onto my desk, bathed in the warm glow of my third candle of the night. I was lucky that I could get most of the ingredients for my poisons by foraging, that way I could spend my funds on things that would help me scheme (and also prepare for Teach's birthday, which was about a month away).

Pursing my lips, I thought back, _again,_ to that time. The fire in Byleth's eyes were what intrigued me the most. For a woman who showed little emotion, that look...stars above, it could silence the rowdiest of wyverns. The way her voice commanded me was overwhelming and powerful. It was like a warrior goddess was standing right in front of me.

_Stars, if she and Maman were to ever meet..._

I chuckled to myself as I imagined what Pedar's reaction to her would be. _"Pesar, if you don't bring that woman home, I will banish you from the family and adopt her myself."_

Maybe there was something about strong, Fódlan women that got Almyrans so fired up-

_Oh nooooo._

My heart raced as I came to a sudden realization. "...I may have the hots for Byleth."

...

She was nothing more than a close friend. That was it. We were incredibly similar in age - despite her not actually knowing how old she was - so it was understandable that I would see her as more than a friend than a teacher. Still, she was still that: My Teach. Nothing more, nothing less.

She couldn't possibly feel anything more for me, either.

No one would for a half-breed like me.

I was on my way to her office (which was the Golden Deer classroom. The Church really skimped on giving her the proper resources and training) when I saw that Teach wasn't alone. Standing inside were Byleth and Lysithea, the latter of which was holding a ball of dark energy in her palm. The magic in her hand was wild, wanting to jump out at anything, as per usual with newly learned spells. I pressed myself up against the wall, watching intently. _I bet Teach is helping her work on spells that'll help rid her of those pesky ghosts. Maybe I should start a rumor that there's a specter going around and harming those who don't eat their vegetables; that'll get 'er._

"Almost there...and...got it!" The ball sparked a bit before settling down, completely under the command of the fifteen-year-old. _Doesn't surprise me. That girl really is something..._

Teach flashed a rare smile at the girl before nodding in approval. "Very good. Soon enough, you'll be casting Dark Spikes like it's nothing!" She motioned for Lys to subdue the magic. "The Death Knight will never know what hit him!"

"You got that right!" The young mage cried out in triumph. "Thank you so much for your help, Professor!"

What Byleth did next sent a strange chill down my spine. She patted Lysithea on the head, lightly ruffling her platinum white locks. _What the hell...when did she start doing that?!_ My gut twisted in the same way it did when I saw Teach first wield the Sword of The Creator. _Am I...jealous? No. No, I can't be._

Despite being one to snap at anyone who patronized her, she took the praise with an eager smile. She muttered a few more words before skipping out of the classroom, completely disregarding me. _Now's my chance!_ I strode into the room, arms behind my head as I whistled an Almyran tune from my childhood; Teach noticed immediately and blinked a couple of times, acknowledging my presence.

"Hey there, Teach. I see Lysithea learned a brand new spell that can turn us all to dust," I mused, crossing over to my teacher.

She nodded, setting down a few tomes. "It's mostly out of caution for the Death Knight. Lysithea's magic seemed to be the only thing that could affect him, so we might as well equip her with the skills to defeat him - if necessary, that is."

_It makes total sense that our best chance against a terrifying, heavily armored and highly trained knight is a teenage girl who looks like she'll topple over if the wind is too strong. That girl is an absolute legend._

"I see... Well, I pity the Death Knight, whoever he is." _That's still a mystery I want to uncover._ "Although, I have to say, Teach: your method of praising was quite strange."

She looked up at me, cornflower blue eyes meeting my own. "I heard from Professor Manuela that a physical gesture - like a hand on the shoulder or a pat on the head - serves as a good motivator, so I decided to try it out," she explained.

 _Ah, that's what it is. Still, I think it's a bit strange._ "Did ya now?" I smirked. Might as well milk this out as long as I could. "Well, I bet Lorenz and Sylvain will be jumping at every opportunity in order to be praised in such a way by you."

Byleth sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I couldn't take my eyes off the motion, for some reason. I wondered how her hair felt - probably soft and messy. _No. Stop it, Claude. Now is not the time._ "Hey, it was worth a shot." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, is there something you needed?"

 _Right. I had a purpose in being here._ "Ah, that." I cleared my throat. "I just came to tell you that we got the OK to use the training grounds tomorrow."

She seemed to perk up at that. It's been a while since we had some group training. The Blue Lions _had_ been hogging the grounds for some time, now. We couldn't let them get the upper hand during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. The fight we would rage with our rivals would be so great, Deer will _finally_ be added to that name.

"For how long?"

"About three hours," I replied, watching her deflate a bit. " _Before_ I did a bit of swindling. We'll have the grounds from morning until an hour before dinner. You're welcome," I finished with one of my patented winks.

Before I could get another word out, Teach stepped close to me, her lips turned up in a smirk. Then, I felt a hand on my head. Her fingers lightly carded through the dark-brown strands as she gave me a curt head-pat.

My entire body short-circuited.

My heart leaped out of my chest at the contact and my skin suddenly felt too hot for me. I've experienced summers where you could fry a damn egg on the Almyran streets, and yet I've _never_ felt a heat such as this. Despite all of this, a deeply rooted darkness in my soul began to shine with a light I've only experienced in rare moments; like when Pedar would hold me after a nightmare as a child, or when Maman hugged me tightly as I departed for Fodlan.

Just as quickly as the feeling started, it left, leaving me a blushing, burning mess. "Good job, Claude." She winked, mischief shining in her eyes.

 _...What the hell do I do...or say..._ "...Hey. Winking is my thing," I choked out.

"Anyone can wink." She did it again. I thought I was about to burst into flames. "If that's all, I'd better take my leave. I have a lot to prepare for tomorrow, after all."

 _Stars above, when did she become this expressive?!_ "Yeah, you sure do." It took every single one of my brain cells to form a coherent sentence. With nothing else to say, I dashed out of the classroom.

"What in the good heavens just happened back there?!" I asked myself as soon as I was alone, leaning against a stone pillar. My heart refused to slow down, threatening to jump out of my chest. "I gotta say, though...Teach's head-pats are pretty nice. I guess it's not a bunch of hogwash, after all."

_Stars in the sky and fires below, she really is something. But all she is to me is my Teach! Nothing more and nothing less! I'm just being a hyperactive teenager! Yup! That's it!_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I HC that a). Claude is very touch-starved and b). He realizes he loves Byleth during those five years cuz ANGST, BABY, but I do imagine he has some strong regards for her pre-timeskip.
> 
> Also, Cindered Shadows is kicking my ass. I just want to get to the lore stuff. 
> 
> Also also, Pedar in Farsi is the more formal way to address your father, and I imagine Claude to use formal for his dad and informal for his mom. Idk why but I think it's cute. Pesar is son, btw.
> 
> Also also also, Claude von Riegan had a type when it comes to women and that type is someone who can easily bench press him with one hand.


End file.
